


Back on the Saddle

by Feelingsinwinter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AND FUNNY STUFF, Bucky smiles at it all, Clint screams a lot, Horseback Riding, M/M, Tony whines some, it's just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsinwinter/pseuds/Feelingsinwinter
Summary: When Bucky suggested they'd do some horseback ridding, Tony had thought it was a good, nice idea. Until he didn't.





	Back on the Saddle

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to Arwenxs who beta-ed it and made it readable. I hope you will enjoy this!

Tony eyed the saddle warily, not even trying to hide his distaste anymore. The leather seemed smooth and was indeed soft under the hand. It was a feeling he liked, usually, in the shape of gloves for work or fashion, be it as a jacket or pants. He looked hot in leather pants, he knew it. At first, the saddle had looked nice, almost comfy, and he had hopped on it without thinking much about it. One hour later and his opinion on the matter had changed. A lot.

“You want me to go back on this,” Tony said, posing it like a question. Glaring angrily at the offending object. It hurt, ok.

“You have to,” answered Bucky, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, “if you don’t want to go all the way back on foot. And you won’t like it,” he added, as if Tony didn’t know it already.

“I didn’t like it by horse riding either,” Tony said petulantly, crossing his arms.

“That’s a lie and you know it,” the traitor countered, giving up on hiding his mirth and now smiling fondly at Tony. “You were all excited and happy and you liked it.”

“... But now my ass hurts,” Tony whined, shifting and trying to make the pain go away. It didn’t.

“It’s not like you’re not used to it,” Bucky drawled, his smile now devious in that way he knew Tony loved.

It fell flat, though. At the moment Tony wanted nothing more than to go back home and lie down. Not sit, mind you, everything under his belt was in pain and he didn’t want to think about what he would go through if he had to sit. His calves were sore too, which Tony had not expected when he first agreed to a short ride with Bucky.

They had been at it for three hours when Tony had asked for a small break. His inner thighs weren’t too sore, but he knew it would come soon. The thing was… he probably shouldn’t have dismounted because now the prospect of putting his ass back on the saddle seemed slightly close to torturing himself.

“Not that kind of pain, you bastard,” he muttered without heat.

With a soft sniff, he stepped closer to his mare, Cherry, and climbed back on the saddle, wincing when the leather pressed against each of his sore spots.

Coming closer, Bucky pecked him on the cheek: “I’ll massage you once we’re back,” he said softly.

“Better hurry then or there won’t be anything to massage anymore.”

Bucky laughed as Tony pressed gently on the flank of his mount, urging her to quicken the pace.  
It took them two hours to reach their starting point and a half an hour of painful driving back to where the Avengers were having their mini vacation.

“I need your hands on my ass yesterday, buckaroo,” Tony called over his shoulder, going straight for their room under the confused stares of their teammates.

Closing the door and noticing Natasha’s small grin, Steve’s pained look, Clint’s wide eyes and Sam’s scrunched nose, Bucky couldn’t help himself. Not one to miss an opening, he winked at Clint, knowing a weak prey when he saw one, and wiggled his fingers with a devilish grin.

Clint screamed.

(Maybe not as much as Tony did when Bucky started applying pressure on his sore buttcheeks)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://feelingsinwinter.tumblr.com/) under the same name.


End file.
